


Not So Bad After All

by Arisprite



Series: Valentines Day Ficlets 2019 [9]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Post canon, Prompt ficlets, Relaxing, They're canon!, Valentine's Day Ficlets 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arisprite/pseuds/Arisprite
Summary: Marceline worries that Bonnie has somewhere else to be. She doesn't, weirdly.For mememeupscottie, prompt was sleep intimacies





	Not So Bad After All

“Don’t you have something to do?” 

Marceline was sprawled out across her bed, her bass on her stomach, playing horizontally. And Bonnie was diagonal to her, their legs tangled together, and her hair spread underneath both of them. Marceline still got that combination of flutters and nostalgia at the feeling of their skin pressed together, since it hadn’t been very long since they’d gotten back together like this. 

“Hmm?” Bonnie said, her voice sleepy. Marceline plucked a couple of chords, lazy and quiet, and Bonnibel turned her head to blink at her. “You want me to go?” 

“No!” Marceline’s fingers plucked a string too hard, stinging the softer skin under her nail. She brushed her fingers over the strings softer in an apology to the instrument. “I just.. you’ve always got stuff going on. I don’t want to keep you.” 

Out of the corner of her eye, Marceline saw Bonnibel frown, before rolling to the side to face her. 

“Can’t I just… stay here? Relax?” 

Marceline turned her head, a smile catching her teeth. “You hate relaxing.” 

“Not when it’s with you,” Bonnie said, blushing pinker. 

“Oh.” Marceline took a breath. Bonnibel rolled closer to her, and snaked her arm around her waist, and Marceline took that as a cue to set her bass on the floor beside the bed. She pulled Bonnie closer, and pressed a kiss to her sweet smelling hair. “I guess we can do that. If you’re gonna blow off the kingdom for me.” 

“Just for a little while,” Bonnie said, leaning her face up for a kiss. Marceline was happy to oblige.


End file.
